Calm Before the Storm
by syairrruh
Summary: After the events of 4x11 - Our heroes have found themselves thrown into six weeks of absolute calm...but as any resident of Storybrooke knows, things rarely stay calm for long around these parts. Pregnancy, fluff, romance, action, angst - it'll have it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** After the events of 4x11 our heroes have found themselves thrown into six weeks of absolute calm...but as any resident of Storybrooke knows, things rarely stay calm for long around these parts. Pregnancy, fluff, romance, action, angst - it'll have it all.

**A/N** : I've been a long time lurker and reader of the OUAT fan fiction, but haven't really had the courage to post any of my more recent writings. I tend to hide most of the stuff I write, but this wouldn't really get out of my head. I haven't written in quite some time - probably eight years or so - but when the muse strikes, you go with it. I'm far better at writing angst than anything else so this somewhat fluffy first chapter was hard for me to get through, but needless to say the rest of the story will be a bit more darker as I enter in the Queens of Darkness. This is based on the spoilers and speculation that has been surrounding a possible pregnancy (most are running with Outlaw Queen) but I wanted to have some fun before this goes against canon come March.

Cracked this out pretty quick, so I'll come back after my work shift to edit it a bit more seriously. Thanks for the read! Let's all try to get through this awful hiatus, haha!

**Pairings**: CaptainSwan, Snowing, and Outlaw Queen.

**Spoilers: ** Yes. Canon up to 4x11 and speculative spoilers are pretty much the basis for the story.

**Rating:** T - might be bumped to M, if I so fancy later on. No idea where this is going, haha!

0000000000000000000

"Oh thank Gooooood, I needed this." Bringing the steaming styrofoam cup up to her lips, Emma sucked in a deep breath. Inhaling the sweet aroma of the liquid inside, a content sigh escaped her lips. Emma tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she sipped the coffee inside. Pure bliss. This was pure freakin' bliss.

"Would you like a moment alone?" Snapping her head back up, Emma smirked towards her father who sat hunched at his desk with a bemused look on his face.

"I feel like I haven't slept in years. This coffee is the greatest thing that has happened since…I don't even know." Emma hadn't been sleeping well, not since that business with Rumplestiltskin and Hook's - _no…Killian's_ - heart. Every night when she closed her eyes and drifted aimlessly in sleep, her dreams always took her back to the same scene. Over and over, she stood in paralyzed fear with her arm uselessly reached into the air and watched as his glowing - stupid beautifully glowing heart - was crushed in Gold's hand. A cackle would escape from behind Gold's ridiculous impish grin and Killian would fall with a soft thud, completely lifeless. As Emma watched, unable to let the scream that bubbled with panic and fear and unbelievable devastating sadness rip from her chest, what was left of Killian's love for her would crumble into absolute nothingness.

Each night it was the same. She'd wake up with her sheets sticking to her sweaty body and her pillow damp from the tears that she couldn't control in her unconscious moments. It pissed her off. Her only saving grace was the cheap coffee that constantly brewed at the station since her and David had practically lived there for the last few weeks, trying to sort of the mess of the paperwork and files that seemed to be out of order since the last curse hit. Purple skin sagged under eyes and she knew that she looked like a mess, even with reassuring herself every morning and evening that Killian was alive and well. Not only was sleep evading her every evening from the nightmares, but her nights with _her pirate_ were often filled with pleasurable moments and boy-o-boy did that take up quite a bit of time. Feeling a warm blush creep over her neck and across the apples of her cheeks, Emma had to force her grin into her coffee cup at the mere thought of him.

"Is everything okay? Do you need to talk, Emma?" Oh, shit. She had forgotten David was even there.

"Fine, fine. Just been busy with helping Regina and trying to get the town back in to order, you know." She almost missed the brief flash of concern that rippled across her father's face before it slipped back to his boyish grin.

"Ahhh, yes. Operation Mongoose, right? How's that going?"

"Slow. It's going slow." They had hit a wall since finding the library full of empty storybooks much to the dismay of Henry and Regina. The first few days after they had sent the Arendelle clan back to their land through the portal were not easy ones. Regina, even with the new excitement over Operation Mongoose, had locked herself up in her mansion and townspeople wanted answers. A town meeting was called. Overall it went exactly how Emma knew that the townspeople of Storybrooke always acted during a crisis…chaotic. Belle had been seen for a few moments at the meeting but since then had remained locked away at Granny's with a few visits from Ruby and Snow. Snow had mentioned that she hadn't stepped foot back at the home above Rumple's shop and Snow had been ferrying herself back and forth to grab items for the librarian. Emma's heart felt a pang of sadness as she thought of Belle. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed and lied to by someone you love. They weren't necessarily easy emotions to work though, but Emma couldn't bring it upon herself to face the awkwardness that was going to be the conversation that happened between the two of them yet.

That brought her back to Killian. The night she had shoved his heart back into her chest was one of the worst nights of her life so to no surprise, she had run. Ran to go be the Savior again, ran to go do anything that took her away from the damn hurt and choking fear she felt when she looked at him. It wasn't until Regina made the comment that she was being a "complete and utter disgraceful product of true love" if she herself was going to run away from the "damn pirate". Something had clicked in her that night and suddenly her heart, as broken and shambled as it was, was all his. She left the abandoned mansion with a quick kiss to her son and broke nearly every traffic law as she raced to Granny's - and the rest, as they say, was history. After years of running from the damn man, she practically leapt into his arms that night.

It had been six weeks since then, nearly to the day, and the town had settled into a quiet - if not calm - peace. Henry was back at school and seen often with a gaggle of boys that she recognized as being from Neverland. It warmed her heart to know that he was slipping back into more of a normal life for a thirteen year old and she recognized the smile that reached his eyes as the one she saw often back in New York. A peaceful, happy smile. Emma would spend the evenings she had Henry camped out at the loft, usually watching Netflix and in the words of her father "enjoying the good moments". Sometimes Killian would find himself over and they'd watch the films and DVDs together, although Emma was more of a third wheel on these occasions. Sometimes the seventh wheel when David and Mary Margaret were there. She didn't mind one single bit.

"Well at least Regina is working towards bettering herself. Something can be said about that." She had forgotten he was there again. Damn. She really was sleep deprived. Shaking her head, as though to clear the internal cobwebs, Emma sipped the rest of her cooling coffee. Shuffling over to her desk and easing herself into the chair, her stomach churned a bit. While cursing herself for putting so much sugar in her coffee, she tossed the empty cup into the trash can underneath her desk.

"Yeah, I was a bit concerned after the whole…well you know, saying good-bye to her true love - or whatever - but she seems to be surprising us all." David nodded his head and opened his mouth as though he was about to respond when his phone chirped and vibrated on his desk. Holding up a finger to Emma, he picked up the phone quickly. Must be Snow, Emma thought with a wry smile.

"Hey you." Nodding his head a few more times and smiling a wide grin that for a second Emma thought was going to break his face.

"Did he really now? I have to see this! We will meet you at Granny's in fifteen!"

Emma straightened up in her desk a bit as she watched David stand up and shrug into his jacket that had been hanging on the back of his chair.

"What's up?"

"Snow says that Neal just said Dada! She wanted to grab some sandwiches at Granny's for some lunch and I think this is an excellent time to take a break from all this *ahem* pressing paperwork." With a sly grin, he walked towards Emma with his hand outstretched to help her into coat.

Sandwiches. Oh my god - sandwiches. With tangy mustard and buttery mayonnaise and salty ham. Emma's mouth began to salivate at the idea of a damn sandwich. Had she eaten breakfast? Why couldn't she remember if she had eaten breakfast?

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. Let me send a text to Killian to see if he wants to join us." This time Emma didn't miss the look that cross her father's face and she had to stifle a giggle at the protective frown that easily overtook that smile that had been there seconds before. She knew David had long since began to accept Killian and they had even become "mates" over the last few months, but at times an overprotective side would rear its head.

"The pirate, huh? He has to come?" The gruff voice was an act and Emma saw right through it.

"Oh I know you two have been waiting for a moment alone together for the last week now, wouldn't want to spoil that now would I?" Emma shot right back at him. With a soft chuckle and linking his arm into Emma's, they walked out of the sheriff's station towards the diner.

* * *

><p>This sandwich, God, if it didn't hurry up she was going to pull out her gun. Everyone and their cousin twice removed was crammed into the diner this afternoon and the Charming family had been shoved into a booth in the far corner of the restaurant near the bathroom. Ruby was manning the front of the restaurant and Emma was trying to catch her eye every few minutes, but it seemed as though her friend was completely oblivious to them. A hot white rage came out of nowhere and bubbled in Emma's chest as her stomach gave another unsettling groan.<p>

She'd climb another beanstalk for a sandwich.

She'd sail to Neverland again for that sweet and salty pickle.

She'd probably fight another flying monkey for even a crumb of a chip.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Emma tapped her foot in impatience. She hadn't even realized when she had become so hungry, but now the idea was in her head. It was eating away at her. Oh god, she was making puns now in a hunger induced, sleep deprived stupor.

Snow sat in the corner with a large diaper bag half overbearingly invading Emma's space. David sat across the table with a whole row to himself. Why the hell didn't he have the damn diaper bag over there?! An irritation gnawed at her, itching and scratching, and she had no idea where it had come from - but she had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with not hearing back from Killian. She had sent two texts and she'd be damned if she was going to send another. That - and possibly the velcro strap that was digging into her ass at the moment.

"DADADADADA!" The babbling was adorably cute and with a look to her little brother, she couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease. The kid's blonde tufts lay combed to one side and his little pudgy hands waved frantically about as he giggled and wriggled in Snow's arms.

"You hear that? He knows my name!" David's chest puffed out in pride as Snow looked on with a knowing look and soft smile.

"Killian couldn't join us, Emma?" There was that smile again. That cat-ate-the-canary smile that Snow had been sending her way for weeks on end.

"Where on Earth is our food?" She didn't mean for the snarl to come out. Honestly. But she had no idea what the hell her and Killian were yet - if there even was a word for it - and the all too knowing looks that Snow kept giving her these last few weeks whenever Killian wasn't around were enough to drive a sane person crazy. It had been six weeks but there had yet to really been a talk between her and her pirate. Even with all the quiet moments that they had been given, the conversation had just never come up. That night she had stormed the door of Granny's like she was going into battle, fists swinging, had ended in lots of things that had nothing to do with talking.

She knew that he loved her. She had hoped that these last few weeks had proven she loved him. Why did there have to be a discussion about it?

Again, Emma saw a quick glance exchange between her parents but before she had a chance to retort a plate came out of nowhere and slid in front of her.

"Sorry you guys. It's been a mad house all day today. One chicken salad, one hamburger, and one ham sandwich. Let me know if you need anything!" Ruby's back was already turned before she had even finished talking, practically running towards the table that four of the dwarves were currently sitting at.

Looking down at her plate, Emma picked up the sandwich without a second thought. Bringing it up to her lips - something felt wrong. Her stomach churned again with another growl and a waft of sour air hit her nostrils.

Her stomach lurched.

Suddenly she felt a watery taste in the back of her throat and knew what was coming. Leaping to her feet, she vaguely remembered hitting the table and feeling the gigantic diaper bag drop to the floor, as she rushed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>With one last heave, Emma dragged the back of her hand across her mouth. Sick spotted the front of her t-shirt and her boots had fallen victim as well. Closing her eyes and taking a deep shaking breath, she tried to steady herself to stand.<p>

Nope. Standing wasn't going to happen. Sliding down the sage-tiled wall and easing herself to a sitting propped position, Emma rested her clammy forehead on her knees. Where in the hell had that come from?

"Emma, honey - are you alright? Can I come in?" Snow's voice sounded oddly shrill though the door and Emma couldn't help the roll of her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"Emma, I can help. Do you need some water?" Emma heard a rustle and then a giggle squawk from the hallway followed by a sting of "DADADADAA". She must still be holding the kid.

The kid.

Neal.

….Neal….

SHIT.

Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she found her face back in the bowl of the toilet, heaves again wracking her body.

* * *

><p>Reviews and feedback.<p>

They feed my soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another quick chapter that I had already finished - this time from Killian's point of view. :) Hopefully y'all enjoy! So excited to have so many follows such a short period of time after putting it out there - really helps with the courage to post more!

00000000000000000000000000

That blasted damn talking device. Through the fog of his mind, Killian could faintly hear a shrill chirping noise coming from somewhere to his left. His hand fumbled from behind where it had been cradling his head and began to slap at the damp grass somewhere in the whereabouts where that damn chirping was coming from.

Damp grass. Where in the hell was he?

A salty breeze tickled his nose. Cracking open his eyes, Killian immediately regretted it. A streaming sun flare blinded his vision for a moment before leaving orange orbs and blurry images flooding his eyesight. Tall trees whispered in the wind and from his vantage point...It was then Killian realized he was laying on his back. Laying on his back in the woods. What in the bloody hell?

The damn phone chirped again and he felt as though it was splintering into his skull, driving a pick deep into his sinus cavity. Slipping his tongue lethargically out of his mouth, he attempted to wet his cracked lips as he heaved himself up onto his knees. Looking to his right lay a bulbous man with a red hat covering his face, shielding the sunlight with a meaty pink tinged arm slung over his face. Smee was wrapped in a blanket of sorts and it was then that Killian realized he was in what was left of the Merry Men's camp. Blinking his eyes slowly and sucking in a deep breath of brisk air, he scanned in his surroundings.

It was clear he was still drunk. Judging by the location of the sun it was nearly mid noon and by the gods, it was as frigid as that bloody Dairy Queen's lair. Hook was the only one to be up judging by the snores that were coming from what he realized were two of the dwarves. The bearded one lay to his left and it was then that Killian realized the chirping was coming from UNDERNEATH the dwarf.

Rubbing his ringed hand across the back of his neck, Killian sighed and immediately regretted the decision to lift his head from the ground that had been serving as quite the pillow a few minutes previously. His stomach lurched and a burp escaped from his lips. Rum and the taste of lime filled his senses, bitter and acrid. Oh gods, he was going to lose the contents of his stomach like a ninny.

The phone. It chirped again from underneath the dwarf. Using his hook, Killian nudged the small statured man until he could grasp the talking device. Crossing his eyes in concentration and holding the phone out from his face and out towards the sky, the contraption came into focus and realized that he had missed quite a few messages - texts, as she called them - from his Swan.

Another burp rumbled in his chest and this time it didn't end there. Scrambling to the nearest tree, Killian leaned into the coarse bark - resting the side of his face upon the base of the tree as his stomach lurched and heaved. Definitely lime. What in the hell had happened last night?

The last thing he remembered was perching himself upon a stool at a local establishment, the Rabbit Hole. It was the type of place he had been avoiding lately since entering Emma's life on a more daily basis, but yesterday…he had certainly been left vexed after the events that had transpired. His Swan had taken to coming by his room at the Inn for the last few weeks since the Crocodile had been forced to cross the town line. That evening, as horrifying as it had been at the thought of him breaking his promise to Swan, had ended quite well after all. Prior to opening his door that evening, he had been laying upon his bed clad in his jacket and boots and hadn't managed to stop staring at the ceiling for nearly two hours. His mind had wandered for hours - the look of his heart pumping slowly in his palm burned into his retina. It was a vision of the the darkness that had swirled, onyx and angry, flashing in the center of his organ. The darkness that he had tried so hard to evade and escape from was as plain as day. Swan couldn't have missed that. He was used to her running and every time that she had - he had dutifully followed her. To the end of time and the end of any realm, he'd follow her.

But he couldn't possibly ignore the fact that she had now seen the darkness inside of him. It was very much real and quite possibly the ugliest thing he had ever seen. He had seen the look on her face when she shoved the blasted organ back into his chest and felt the hot breath of relief after their steamy encounter. The emotions had ignited his soul the second his heart had entered his body and he had felt no control as he poured those unguarded emotions into his Swan. For one beautiful moment, it all felt right.

She had run shortly after of course. Why in the Gods had he said he was a survivor!? The cocky and arrogant statement had garnered a sly grin from her, but the mask was thin enough for Killian to see through the tight smile. It wasn't but a minute later that Swan was gone and Killian was left struggling for a breath, standing in the corridor of the diner without the slightest inclination of what to do.

So while he had laid on his bed, pondering and agonizing over every last detail like a childish school boy, he had heard a frantic knock on his door. Scrambling to collect his wits, he had rushed towards the door swinging it open expecting to find the next crisis awaiting. Instead he found Emma. Her blonde tresses were haphazardly tucked underneath a cap, her shirt was rumpled underneath her red leather jacket, and those perfect green pools looked apprehensibly at him. She was absolutely stunning in that moment - hell, she was magnificently glorious in every waking moment since he had laid eyes on her- but in this moment, he saw something shining in her eyes and he had recognized it almost instantly. It was hope. It was love. It was everything he had ever wanted.

That had been six weeks ago and it _seemed_ as though things had been going swimmingly well. Killian wasn't stupid though. He heard the gasps at night when Swan would toss and turn and wake up with frantic eyes and he felt the way she would grasp firmly onto him the rest of the night, her fingers left clutching and digging into his flesh. He, too, would often find himself in the throes of an awful night terror only to wake up and hold Swan a little bit closer. Even on the evenings where they spent their time surrounded by her parents and her boy, the cracks were beginning to show. The Crocodile was still out there somewhere and it would only be a matter of time before he appeared again, unknowingly and assuredly full of revenge to enact. They still hadn't discussed what had happened and it had began to fester and gnaw at him. Killian had attempted on several occasions to broach the subject, but whenever this was the case Swan would find a reason to avoid. He had been patient for years with this woman, but there was something about the uncertainty that angered him and pushed him over his edge yesterday.

Dammit, he was tired of being patient….and that was what had brought him to the Rabbit Hole surrounded by the missing Robin Hood's men and what remained of the last of his crew. The Doctor had been there, Whale, and had persuaded Hook to try something called tequila. That's right - the lime. Most assured - it had gone down quite easier than it was coming back up.

Wiping his mouth on his collar, Hook straightened himself upon the tree using it to prop up his weary frame. Since when had he become such a ninny? The bloody alcohol of this realm packed quite the wallop. Searching his memory depths for something - anything - that had happened after arriving at the establishment magnified the ache in his head.

The phone chirped again drawing Hook out of his thoughts. This time the screen - he believe that's what her lad had called it - came into focus and Killian read the last message that he had received.

"We need to talk. Now."

Ah. There is was. After six bloody weeks of silence with her emotions, she picked the day that he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than five mere seconds before losing his stomach. The bright light from the screen flashed in front of his eyes and even when he pressed his eyelids together tightly, the lights danced and flashed across his heavy lids. His stomach did a funny flip and for a moment, he tensed and poised his body against the tree to prepare for another bout of sickness. After waiting a few moments with nothing occurring, Killian straightened himself up. Sliding the phone into his jacket pocket and rubbing the flat of his hook across the back of his neck once more, he looked around the camp to gain his surroundings and remember the way that the town was.

The ominous tone of the message was not lost upon him, Killian thought, as he began to walk as briskly as his body would allow through the woods. He had once told her that he had never been in for a good conversation when that phrase was used by a woman to him in the past. A nagging unsettling concern enveloped him. It was a moment too late when he realized that in addition to the concern, he was also about the lose the last remnants of his stomach, and with that he felt himself hunched back over another tree. It was going to be a long walk into town.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow! I am so glad that people seem to be liking this story! It's been years since I've written for fun publicly and being that this is my first fan fiction for the OUAT universe, I was a bit nervous about putting it out there. I find it incredibly difficult to get into Emma's head - more so than Killian surprisingly - so hopefully I'm not landing too far off the mark. I'm going a bit off my own experience on when I had discovered I was pregnant with my daughter, so I can assure you that those symptoms rear their ugly head from the middle of nowhere haha. I definitely enjoy getting into the head's of these amazing characters and can't wait to embark upon this journey with them (since I'm pretty positive that this scenario won't be canon —- but perhaps if all of us CaptainSwan shippers believe hard enough and hope enough, we will get our happy ending. ;] )

Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! Reviews and feedback help immensely with my muse! :)

**RATING:** M - to be safe. Nothing explicit, just some language.

000000000000000000000000000000

Her breath was coming in short bursts - i_n, out, in, out, oh god - in, oh Jesus - out_ - her head suddenly felt heavy and weightless at the same time and Emma recognized the tunnel vision. Her chest tightened with panic, constricting her heart in a vice grip of fear and disbelief. It couldn't possibly be. There would be pigs flying before she had a baby - a baby! - with Captain freaking Hook.

Or you know. Flying moneys. Whatever.

Her quads trembled and her frame quivered as she slumped back from her position hovering over the toilet. A distant thought crossed her mind about how many people had been on this particular - but her stomach lurching again cut the thought off pretty quickly. In retrospect the ham sandwich had been a bad idea.

Maybe it was just the stomach flu. It had been hasty to jump the automatic idea of a baby. A dumb and hasty thought - all because she heard her kid brother giggle. Definitely the stomach flu.

"Emma…please open the door." Snow's quiet voice whispered through the crack of the door. Sighing heavily and allowing a deep breath of air to calm her, Emma brought herself to a standing position once more. Although her stomach clenched, it seemed as though the last wave of sickness had passed. Maybe not the flu after all. The creamer had probably been bad in the coffee this morning, she'd have to throw it out when she got back to the station. Definitely the creamer.

Grasping the ornate door knob, Emma willed her hand to stop trembling. Snow could be like an over eager blood-hound and although Emma knew she meant well, it was still a process of trying to let her mother in. Swinging open the door, Emma was met with a concerned Snow.

"Are you okay? That sounded…erm, bad." Snow's brow wrinkled as she brought a small hand up to Emma's face, cupping her chin as though to examine her daughter. A shaky laugh left Emma's lips before she could stop it. _Was she okay? _If okay was imagining a pregnancy from a baby's giggle and knowing every intimate detail of surely the most well visited porcelain throne in all of Storybrooke, then she was just dandy.

"Must be coming down with something. I think I'll just head back home," her voice sounded hoarse and foreign, weaker sounding than she had imagined it would've. Snow's face flickered for a moment, shifting the boy in her arms to the other hip.

"Are you sure? I can come back with you instead of heading to the office?"

"I'm fine. Seriously. I don't want to give whatever I have, if i have something, to you and the kid. It's fine, I'll go sleep it off." Sleep. Yeah. Right. Especially since she hadn't heard back from Killian yet. The fear had begun festering in her chest again.

"If you're sure…"

"I am, it's fine." Snow gave a last worried glance and reassuring pat on Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled gratefully and nodded at her mother before Snow turned to head back toward's the table. The kid peered over her shoulder and smiled a toothless, gummy grin towards her and squealed with delight. Instead of joy, her stomach turned again.

Definitely something she ate. Most definitely not a baby.

The thought, however ridiculous, clawed at her conciousness. Emma wondered if her head could possibly even hold any more thoughts between it all. Slinging her leather jacket across her shoulders, Emma stood at the back door the diner and dug out her mobile with the other hand. Swiping the phone to life, Emma clicked on the app that tracked her cycles. Stupid and crazy idea. Of course she wasn't pregnant. It was definitely the damn coffee creamer. She had been so stressed with the nightmares and Operation Mongoose, between the Station, and trying to keep the Merry Men in order since the disappearance of Robin that she had probably just lost track of the days. Best to just get rid of the idea completely out of her head, instead of letting it stew away as an irrational thought.

_Damnit. _

A funny little giggle croaked from her lips and ended in the longest sigh she'd ever let out in her life. It had been eight weeks since her last cycle. Eight weeks. How in the hell had she not noticed it had been eight weeks?!

_Eight fucking weeks._

There wasn't a lot about Emma's life that had been constant, but if there was one thing that she could depend upon - it was her cycle. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Although she knew that her feelings for Killian ran deep to her core, they had yet to really discuss what their relationship even was. Emma wasn't one for having talks with deep emotional depth so it had been no surprise that every time Killian got a determined looked in eyes and seemed as though he was about to bring up everything, Emma changed the subject as quickly as she could. It was petty and childish, but she couldn't stop herself from it. As soon as they voiced their feelings and put them out there, it was real. As soon as it was real, something was going to come along and mess it up. It was just the way it went with her life. She thought of his handsome face, his stupid impossibly gorgeous face, and a pang of insecurity rose up within her. This just couldn't be.

With nearly numb hands, Emma swiped back to the home screen and opened up her text messages. Clicking on Killian's name, she slowly typed and hit sent.

This couldn't be happening again.

000000000000000000000000000000

Bloody hell his head hurt. The sunlight was in full force today although it seemed much more for show as the air had a biting frigid quality to it. It whipped at his face and was sure by now his face had chapped. Running his hand through his matted hair, Killian took a deep breath. He had broken free of the forest and thus had left the safety shield that the tree canopy had been offering. The last time he had been this out of sorts after a night of drinks had been in the long distant pass and it was at this exact moment that Killian felt every bit of the centuries old he was. His vest was torn at the bottom and his shirt had become untucked from his pants, the strange cuffs long since folded up under his leather jacket. There was a questionable dark crusty stain marring the front of the navy vest and Killian was hit with a memory of his second mate being held upside down in a trash receptacle by him and another one of the Merry Men as he had lost the contents of his stomach. Oh, gods, this was the last time he'd drink with Smee.

Finding himself walking along the road of the town, Killian slipped his hand back into his pocket of the trousers. He hadn't sent a message back to his Swan, wanting to make himself presentable before he attended to their conversation. He could only imagine how he smelled to others if the stink permeating the air around him was how he smelled to himself. He wasn't far from Granny's, maybe a few minutes walking at best, but he found himself dragging his feet. He was not a coward by any means but there was something about the tone of Emma's message that had unsettled him. He doubted that there was another imminent crisis since she had not rang to speak with him directly.

Lost in his own thoughts and insecurities, Killian suddenly found himself at the back door to the Inn. Sliding his hook into the door handle, he swung open the rickety shambled door and entered the diner. The smell of fried foods assaulted his nostrils and for a moment he honestly believed that his actual stomach was going to come out this time. Damn that tequila and to hell with that doctor for even bringing it up last night. Steadying himself on the frame, Killian took a deep breath. Turning towards the staircase, he took them as quickly as he could as to reach his room before he was seen by any of the locals - or worse - possibly the Charmings - in the state that he was in. Taking the steps two at a time, Killian reached the hallway nearly slipping on the shaggy rug that was strewn across the hardwoods.

Struggling with his good hand to insert the minuscule key into the door and using his hook as a prop against the frame of the door, Killian heard the satisfying click of the lock and used his heavy boot to kick open to door. Rubbing his ringed hand across his face, he took four long strides across the room before falling to his knees in front of this realm's version of a latrine.

He hadn't realized he wasn't alone until in between heaves when he heard a quiet "Ahem" come from behind him.

Oh bloody hell. Swan.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Weeeeee! I am on a roll! :) Tried to make this a bit longer than the last few chapters especially since what I have planned to come in the future chapters will require a bit more time than I have except on the weekends usually! On a completely somewhat unrelated note, did anyone else check out "The Words" music video that was released tonight by Christina Perri? My CaptainSwan feels practically made my head pop off. That and seeing Colin…you know. Shirtless. That song was totally written about them and it gave me all the muse I needed for this chapter! It was written quickly so I'll come back tomorrow to fix whatever ugly mistakes there are - hope you all enjoy!

Reviews make my heart happy! :)

PS: After this chapter, I'll be moving towards a more third person view point like the last half of this chapter rather than their streaming consciousness for the sake of the story! Let me know if you think it works better!

000000000000000000000000000000

She heard footsteps moving quickly booming up the rickety staircase. Her heart thumped and pittered in her chest, flopping about until it landed deep in her stomach almost like it was going to fall straight out her ass. It was only a few seconds later that she heard a scratch of keys against the wooden door and this time her heart lunged into her throat. The door was flung open and the words that were lodged painfully in her throat slipped off her tongue only to die on her lips.

If she thought she looked like hell, they hadn't yet come up with a word for what he looked like. Dark tufts of hair were sticking off his scalp, yet somehow the hair had managed to become matted to his forehead with sweat despite the frigid temperatures outside. Dark bags hung under his normally crystal blue eyes and they saw right past her sitting on the edge of his bed as he made a beeline straight towards the bathroom off to the right of the room. A look of concern momentarily displaced her look of complete and utter shock when she heard him drop to the floor retching.

Listening to the painful breaths of her…well, whatever the hell he was, Emma rose to her feet and padded quietly towards the bathroom. He still had noticed her. Clearing her throat in an exaggerated AHEM, Emma leaned her head against the frame. His back straightened immediately at her sound, arching his back as he turned his head almost unnoticeably. A quick sharp intake of breath shook his shoulders and with that Emma knew he knew it was her. Using his good arm, he swiped at his mouth and moved his body to turn towards in one fluid - if pained looking - movement.

"Darling, you should know better than to creep upon behind a man with a hook for a hand." His accent drew out the words slowly and they did things to her knees that they wish they wouldn't. That's how they had gotten in this predicament, wasn't it? Emma's eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her. There was a dark and really disgusting stain crusting up his vest and it seemed the whole damn bottom of his shirt was missing, torn and frayed from one of the buttons down exposing the flushed flesh underneath. Emma tried really hard not to focus on the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistline of his pants, practically having to force her eyes back up to his face.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Was that really her shrieking voice?

A dark looked covered his face for brief moment and he let out another deep sigh. Using the toilet to lift himself into standing position, he arched his back once more - a few resounding pops breaking the silence once more.

"The dwarves. That's what happened, love." There was something about the way he said dwarves - dripping in disdain - that caught her by surprise. It was then that she got the full effect of the scent that was Killian Jones. Most days Emma dreamed about his scent - the tantalizing scent of worn leather and the salty breeze with a twang of sweet rum and spice. Instead he reeked of stale smoke, sour and acrid booze, and what smelled distinctly like piss and limes. Stepping back away from the bathroom, Emma's hand clapped to her mouth and nose desperate to keep the smell from causing another round of _her_ own sickness. What in the actual hell?

"Care to explain?" Yep. That was her shrill voice alright. Killian squared his shoulders off towards her and seemed to regain his confidence, the momentary embarrassment at being seen strewn upon the tile just minutes before completely evaporated. A sly smile crept back and his head went to the back of his neck before trailing to his lips, mirroring a move that seemed like it had been years and years ago.

"Ah no need to bore you, Swan, let's just say that this realm has taught me the ways of - what I believe - is named tequila." Instead of leaning in to place a peck on his plump lips, Emma shuffled back a step trying to ignore the quick look of confusion and hurt at her rejection. She wouldn't be distracted. She couldn't be. They needed to talk before she got in her bug and drove until she fell off the face of the planet. His drunken escapades would need to wait. Emma turned on her heel and walked back towards the desk that was in the corner of the room and grabbed the top of the chair and swinging it around to face the bed. Crossing her legs once she sat down, Emma nodded towards the bed.

"We need to talk. It's important."

0000000000000000000000000000

The smile dropped off his face and his shoulders visibly slumped. He had known that it was too good to be true and that's why he had been drinking every last thought he had away last night. Swan was running - she had seen the darkness in his heart after all and had decided it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. He had promised that he would win her heart, but now that he had he realized that wasn't worthy of it after all. He had promised to himself that he would never lie to her again and betray her trust like all those that had come before him. He wouldn't be another Baelfire or flying-simian whatever in the hell his name was. He had failed and had failed magnificently. The lies that he had been forced to tell Emma once his heart was out of his control may not have been of his own doing, but blackmailing the Crocodile and the events that had followed were very much within his control. There was a deep feeling of despair that had began to fester upon his soul since then and Killian had often dreamt that the heart that had been placed back in his body was nothing but a black and shriveled evil atrocity. Swan was finally realizing that he was nothing but a pirate after all. Not having a heart would be a bloody blessing at the moment because honest to the gods, if he lost Swan, he didn't think that he could continue on. There was a time for confidence and bravado and at any other time, Killian would embody those qualities but the idea of losing her sapped all the remaining energy out of his body. Sagging into the bed, Killian rested his head in his hand as he dropped his eyes to the absurdly ugly rug that lay at his feet.

"That much I've gathered. Get on with it, Swan. I had known this was coming."

000000000000000000000000

The heater kicked on in a noisy groan followed by a small booming noise that echoed through the silent room. Emma perched herself over her knees on the chair and unsure of what to do with her arms, they had found themselves in a display of uncertainty crossed her chest. She wasn't quite sure why she felt a defeated vibe coming from Killian and her confusion only deepened at his last words he had sputtered out. There couldn't be any possible way that Killian knew what was going on because she had no idea for certain what was going on. She knew that she felt deeply for him and knew that she didn't want to be alone - not again - when she tested herself to be absolutely certain. There was a chance that Killian would leave or freak and a big part of Emma feared this would soon be reality…but she had to take a chance. She needed to put her trust, for once, into this.

"…Was coming?" That's all that came out. Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding rattled out of her chest. Killian raised his chin and set his jaw, clenching tensely, and finally his eyes met Emma. His glimmering hook rest upon his knee while his other hand fidgeted with the torn hem of his shirt. Deep blue eyes pooled an intense warmth and it was then that Emma realized that his eyes were rimmed not just because of the alcohol, but with unshed emotion. Pain etched deeply into the lines creasing around his eyes and his brow furrowed with an attempted mask of indifference at her words.

"Killian, what is wrong? I don't understand." Emma moved quickly out of the chair and crossed the space that had separated them in an instant. Settling on to the mattress next to him, she found her hand cupping his face once more in a mirror scenario - this time from a few weeks before. His beautiful eyes glistened as he nuzzled his bearded cheek into her palm.

"Swan, I had tried to a better man for you - I failed. You truly deserve better than what I can offer - I'm nothing more than a pirate." His eyes clenched shut at this and Emma couldn't help the gasp that escaped. And in that moment - with a heater blasting a symphony of rattling parts and her heart beating like a timpani out of her chest - it all clicked. It was if this integral part of her life suddenly made sense and these feelings and words were bubbling out her mouth faster than she could truly comprehend them.

"What in HELL are you talking about? Don't you dare come at me with that. **I** deserve better? You listen up and you listen good. This has been months, hell probably years in the making, and it's taken me a long ass time to get to the point to where I can stop running but dammit, I don't want to run anymore. I told you once that we understood each other and I had never meant something as much as when I said that except for what I am about to say now. I've been alone for most of my life and with you for the first time in all that I can remember, I don't feel that loneliness anymore. You believe in every part of me and I believe in you, Killian." Barely allowing for a breath, Emma powered on - the emotions ripping from her chest and it was then that Killian opened his eyes to look into her own eyes and the look she saw there only fueled the fire that was burning from her soul. His warm hand enveloped her own.

"Emma…."

"I need you to understand this and I need to know that you're in this - still in this for the long haul. I need you to know that you're enough. I need you to know that…that I love you."

And there it was, a whisper that she could still taste on her lips. Emma waited for the panic to set in but instead this warm breath left from her and a peace settled in her belly and everything just made sense. There was no fear, no uncertainly, only him. She knew there was a soul in there and she knew that it was _a part of him. _A smile erupted from her face and a glowing warmth spread through her body.

Killian grasped her hand firmly in his own and his eyes clenched shut once more, a glistening tear rolling down his scarred and stubbled cheek. It was then that a deep laugh rumbled from his mouth.

"Bloody hell, darling, it's about time."

His lips found hers, tequila breath forgotten. The kiss deepened and her hand found the back of his head, fingers running through the dark lockes. Emma knew that they would need to have the conversation today…but for now Emma just embraced the quiet moment.

0000000000000000000000

Reviews are cool. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It certainly isn't a very big update - but one none the less - real life has seem to caught up with me! I have a pretty demanding day job and its been a struggle to find time to sit down and write. I hope this lives up to your expectations of how Emma would tell Killian. :) I hope to update within the next day or so as I left off on a pretty nasty part (think of it as a short commercial break, ha!)

As always, reviews make my muse quite happy and tend to motivate me like four shots of expresso would. :D

000000000000000000000

A stream of afternoon sun basked the small room in a warm, hazy glow enveloping Emma in a sense of peace. Wrapping the worn quilt tightly around her bare shoulders, Emma smiled into the crook of Killian's neck. It was as if the spot was made for her, a perfect fit. Emma had always been a one-time girl, especially since Neal, but it was in this moment that she realized how truly beautiful the act of sex could be. Killian had long since dropped off in a post-euphoric deep sleep but Emma found herself awake pondering. Shifting herself onto the pillow, Emma studied his face. In deep sleep the etched lines that crinkled around his eyes had softened and his face took on a less hard, boyish quality to it. His lashes. God, what she would do for lashes like that. It wasn't fair at all that he had eyelashes like that.

A content sigh left her and she wondered how to tell him the news and what his reaction would be. Her hand unconsciously drifted to her exposed belly and a smile broke out on her face, an overwhelming surge of love flowing through her. They had never spoken about children in depth aside from the occasional comment about her parenting of Henry. She didn't even know if he wanted children, but she had to have faith, isn't that what he had told her once?

"See something you like, love?" His hoarse voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A devilish smirk and then all of a sudden he was on top of her, hook tangled in her tresses and breathing a warm whisper into her ear. The blush deepened and a tingle electrified her spine warming her entire body. The things he did to her. Looking into his playful gaze, she imagined him as a father - sailing the seas with Henry and a small boy with dark hair, joyous smiles and infectious laughter - reciting swashbuckling tales as bedtime stories. God help her if it was a girl, she would have him absolutely wrapped around her little fingers.

She wondered if he had ever thought about children seriously. He did so well with Henry and although it had, at first, surprised her - she had grown fond of the relationship that had blossomed between her son and her love. She herself had never thought that motherhood suited her well and even when Henry had walked into her life three years ago, she had it thrust upon her and she had grown to realize that she was actually pretty awesome at being a mom. With that though, she had never thought of having another child - especially after the heartbreak of giving up her son all those years ago - but here she was. Pregnant.

Pregnant with Captain Hook's baby. If you would've said five years ago that she was going to be with child of a man who she had only known as a greasy permed out, buckled-shoe, pirate - she would've punched you in the face. Hard. Picturing Killian with long, flowing curly locks did it for her and suddenly she couldn't contain herself anymore.

That warmth that she had been feeling spread from her core, pins and needles running through her limbs, and a laugh erupted from her chest feeling absolutely lightheaded with each breath.

His perplexed smile looked down at her, brow knit in confusion. The laughter only got louder.

"Did I miss something, love?" It oozed with insecurity, but Killian couldn't help but smiling at his Swan laughing hysterically.

"You have no idea!" She was cackling now and a vein on the side of Killian's forehead was beginning to bulge. What on earth was she on about?

"Do tell, darling."

"I…I was just thinking. Four months ago I couldn't even remember who you were and now…now…" She broke off with laughter again.

Killian uncomfortably shifted his weight, trying to alleviate the pressure on his good arm.

"…Indeed."

"And now…now…now I'm pregnant!" The laughter intensified. Emma couldn't help it, it was just so uncontrollable. She had fallen madly in love with Captain Freakin' Hook and was going to have his child and she had never been happier about something as she was in that instant.

Shaking with the still unexpressed laughter she had left, Emma took the moment by surprise and flipped herself over pinning Killian to the bed.

Dazed. He looked absolutely dazed.

Emma wasn't quite sure he was breathing.

Nope. He wasn't breathing.

"Breathe, Killian!" Another unrecognizable playful laugh.

"I'm sorry love, I'm going to have to have you to repeat that. I couldn't have possibly heard what you just said." He shook his head and in a brisk movement, escaped from underneath her pin allowing himself to sit up against the headboard. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked absolutely confused.

"Pregnant. Baby. Yours. You know what one is, right?" She grabbed his good hand at this and looked pointedly into his eyes, trying to catch his gaze to read the reaction. Much to her eternal happiness, there wasn't fear. Instead a smile crept onto his face, tentative and shy, and Emma swore she was going to burst from happiness in that moment. Laugh lines rimmed his dark lidded eyes and a gasp released from his lips.

"A baby?" For the wordsmith that he was, it surprised Emma that was the best that he could muster at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure — I mean, I have all the symptoms. I'll need to go to Whale and make sure, but that's more of a formality than anyth—" She had begun to ramble when his lips were pressed against hers in such intensity that her stomach dropped and her heart rumbled in her chest. The kiss deepened and his good hand cupped the side of her face, his breath warm and tingly upon her face. Breaking away from the kiss and looking into the depths of sapphire of his eyes, she realized they were glistening back at her with such emotion it nearly caused her heart to stop. Short breaths were the only sound in the room as they gazed at each other. It wasn't so long ago that Emma would've ran from such intensity that was buzzing in the room - she would've taken a step back, and turned promptly around, and ran. In that moment though she was relieved to know that there was no awkwardness, no tension, no desire to run. As a single tear threatened to creep out of the corner of his eye and as Killian pressed his forehead to hers, and as his hand reached for her stomach, she only felt peace.

"A baby." His breath hoarse as the two words were released with a small elated chuckle.

00000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Woot - another update! (Um, so I may have actually had four expresso shots — hence the quick - I mean really quick update!) I've decided to incorporate the Queens of Darkness into this fiction as I find them all such marvelously fascinating characters to delve into - and as I have no idea other than promo-pics where Eddy and Adam will be going with them - I've decided to go in my own direction with them. I think that the thing that is so attractive about the "villians" on OUaT though is that they are such multi-faceted characters and rarely are "evil" just for the sake of being evil. They're made that way - in the words of Regina. I also think that Regina and Henry are such awesome characters that are too often downplayed, so I'll be incorporating them as well a bit more. Never fear, however, as CaptainSwan is the ship that I sail all day - every day. Get ready for some angst, folks, in the upcoming chapters! :)

Also - my muse is totally open to suggestions - so if there is something that you'd really like to see, let me know! I just might run with it! :)

000000000000000000000000000000000

"A baby." His voice faltered into a small rasp with his accent shining through more prominently than usual. Emma shifted her weight from his lap to the part of the bed next to him, the sheet still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Anything else to add?" She laughed and it felt good to let out such a vibrant emotion for once. Teasing him came so easily these days and began to wonder when that had happened.

"I take it you're…happy?"

"Are you daft, woman?! I've never heard such marvelous news before. You're carrying my child!" A laugh so wonderful left his lips and his head tilted back as he closed his eyes, only to open them with a contented sigh as they once again met Emma's. A playful smirk crept upon her face. She could count the number of times she had heard such a light laughter come from him on one hand.

"Like I said, it's not official yet. I'll still have to go to Whale to take a blood test and everything, but the last time I felt like this - nine months later there was Henry, so…"

"A blood test? What on earth are you on about, Swan? What barbaric medical practice is that in this realm?" A horrified perplexed look marred his face and his eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion.

"It's common — you know what, I'll fill you in later about that. It's besides the point. I know we never really spoke abou—" Again, Killian cut her off with a tender kiss.

"Love, nothing in this world could make me happier than knowing you are carrying my child. Nothing at all. I'll stand by you and my child for the rest of my days, Swan." Pure conviction. The sun flared through the window and a light breeze ruffled the curtains from the open window sending a chill down Emma's spine, her flesh erupting in tiny goosebumps. A tantalizing waft of sweet fried foods filled the air of the small room and Emma's stomach leapt. How on earth was she hungry after that show at lunch? Of all the times for her stomach to grumble, it had to happen then - in one of the most earnest, serious conversations she had ever had with Killian - hell ever had in her entire life. The loud rumble her stomach made cut off the rest of Killian's words and blush crept up across her neck as she downcast her eyes in embarrassment. Jesus.

Killian's voice faltered off and with a bemused look, he used the flat of his hook to lift Emma's chin up so her eyes were forced to meet his.

"It seems as though the wee one is quite the hungry one." The blush crept up further along the sides of her cheeks, flaming and hot.

"Well, if you could've seen the _wee one_ a few hours ago, you'd know that wasn't true." Her attempt at his accent was a complete and utter fail, she knew this, but it successfully lightened the emotionally heavy moment between the two of them. They had a lot to discuss about what this meant for their relationship, Emma wasn't blind that there was a lot to figure out. By her estimate, she was exactly six weeks along and that left quite a bit of time to have these conversations and for the moment she just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment between the two of them. Her mind boggled at the depth of the conversations that would need to take place - and she wasn't quite sure after a morning of throwing up everything from her stomach to her spleen - that now was necessarily the time to have them. Judging by the dark circles that still rimmed Killian's eyes and the stink that was radiating from him (she just noticed that again, of course), it wasn't the time for him either. Showers. They needed hot, blissfully, steaming - scalding - fiery hot showers. Showers? Maybe _one_ shower…

"…Emma, love?" Oh shit. He'd been talking to her.

"What?" She sputtered, her train of thought coming to an erupt stop.

"I said that perhaps we could clean ourselves up a bit and head down to the eating establishment? And we can further finish our discussion?" A concerned look flashed her way as he shifted his weight to look at her completely.

"Cleaning up is definitely a top priority." She playfully shoved his exposed chest, fingers tangling in his ridiculously soft chest hair. With a look of mock indignation, Killian huffed his chest out with a breath of hot air.

"As the lady wishes, the lady shall receive. Care to join me, Swan?" His dark eyebrows waggled with excitement as he swung his legs over the bed as the sheet that had been covering his bare form fell to the mattress. With a confident swagger, he sauntered towards the bathroom, his toned back muscles rippling with each step. Flashing a grin her way over his shoulder, he let out a wolfish bark of laughter.

"Can't get enough, my dear?" A pillow sailed threw the air and narrowly missed his head as he dodged his head back behind the door frame of the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The hot water ran down his back, releasing the tension he hadn't known had built up in his muscles. This realm had quite a few strange inventions but if there was one that was a great marvel indeed, it was the shower. Steaming hot water released from a strange metallic spigot where one could control the temperature with a mere flick of the wrist. Running his hand through his hair, Killian allowed his head to hang as the water beat down upon his face. His eyes were clenched in deep thought as the thoughts whirled around in his mind faster than he could comprehend.

A bloody baby.

His baby. His and Swan's child. By the gods, what he had ever done to deserve such a marvelous thing was beyond him. He had never known such a beautiful creature like his Swan, but her beauty was just one of the many things that drew him towards her like a moth to a flame. Her beauty had been the first thing he had noticed about her all those years ago when he emerged from the pile of bodies in the Enchanted Forest. He remembered the way the sun struck her blonde tresses, a glowing aura radiating around her.

Her contempt and distrust had been the second thing he had noticed about her. It had intrigued him at the time. In the mere hours they had known each other, she had seen right through his charade and bested him. It was more than curiosity then, it was a respect that had began to blossom for her. As they climbed the beanstalk in a silence only broken by the occasional grunt and sigh, his curiosity for this strange woman itched at him and festered inside of him. Her emotions, as guarded as she thought them to be, were as clear as day to him. There was a desire even then to know what this woman was about.

It all seemed so long ago and here he was - the father of her child. His chest swelled with pride and a beaming smile broke out upon his face. He could see his beautiful - bloody gorgeous Swan, belly swelled with his child, and the thought alone nearly broke his emotional resolve.

There was a fear nagging at him, deep in the corners of his soul, and Killian tried to squelch it before it could form to a true thought. He had never given much thought to fatherhood - even with Milah. Night after night, he would hold her while she wept for Bae - the conversation had never arisen between the two of them about the possibility of children for them. The pain and hurt was in the very core of his Milah at the loss of her boy and Killian knew better than to broach the subject with her. But then Bae had come along, years later, and it was as though he was being given his chance. Killian hadn't had the slightest idea of how to approach a guardianship and it seemed as though it wasn't meant for him after all when he allowed the lad to be taken by the Lost Boys. The regret and guilt had festered in him for nearly a century after that night, a painful thought crossing his mind that he was no better than the Crocodile or even his very own father.

Ah, there was another insecurity that had long since been buried deep into his soul and locked away. His own father's abandonment had left a deep mark upon him and as he had once told Swan, marks left in youth often tend to linger. It had been centuries since his father had left him - even with a memory as clear as his own, Killian had nearly forgotten what his father looked like. He remembered dark hair and a tall frame, breath that smelled of rum and the sea, and a deep voice. As faded as the memories were of his father, he could never forget the morning he had woken up to Liam stoically packing up their belongings, tear stains marring his cheeks. He had never seen his older brother shed tears before and he had never seen them again after that. His brother had always been the strong one. Killian wondered what Liam would think of him now.

The idea of fatherhood terrified him, yet electrified every fiber of his being. He would do right by his Swan. He imagined a young lass with blonde curls and emerald eyes with his impish grin and his belly once again swelled with joy. Their child would be the most stunning child to ever be born, he knew this to be true.

The hot water was beginning to turn a bit cooler shaking him from his internal thoughts. Using his good hand to wipe away some of the soap that had foamed across his brow, Killian sighed a content breath.

He heard the door creaking open.

"Come to join me after all, Swan?" Poking his head out from behind the strange curtain, Killian paused at the look on his Swan's face. Her face was pale and shaky and his stomach clenched with worry. Her hands trembled as she clutched her talking-phone.

"David just called. We need to get to the station. Now."

Ah, bloody hell.

00000000000000000000000000

He had quickly gotten himself dressed. This realm's strange clothing had taken some practice getting used to as the buttons were a lot smaller and difficult for a man with one hand to don.

"What do you mean the Crocodile is back?" Anger laced his words, but it was merely masking the fear that had settled deep in his chest. Swan was already dressed, waiting by the door, boot shaking up in down in a nervous fashion.

"I don't know. I just know that David said he was back and to hurry back to the station. It wasn't exactly a long conversation." Her voice was clipped and snappy, although her face was quite the open book. Shrugging into his fitting leather jacket and clicking his hook into place, Killian then opened the door and waved a hand towards Emma.

"After you, my love. So much for the quiet moments, hmm?"

00000000000000000000000000

The ride to the station had been a silent one so far. The bug was still chilly with the frigid outside air and was blowing an uncomfortable icy air upon Emma's face as she drove with clenched knuckles. There was a tension back amongst them and as much as Emma tried to calm her nerves, it was a futile attempt. Judging by the way Killian's hand was clenched into a fist and his hook was bumping up and down against his thigh, he too felt a worry.

She had known that Gold wasn't going to be gone forever. She had never met such a conniving bastard before, so if anyone was going to be able to find a way back to Storybrooke, she knew it was going to be him. She just didn't think it was going to be so soon.

David's message had been short and clipped. She had answered the phone with such a light hearted "Hey, what's up?" only to have been interrupted by a rush and harried voice. He'd been intentionally vague with her and that pissed Emma off to no ends. Why the hell couldn't they ever just have a fucking moment to themselves? Why did some crisis always have to erupt as soon as she was beginning to have some happy moment?

She was going to be damned if Gold stood in the way of her happy ending with Henry, Killian, and her newest child. She be _damned_. An angry grunt left her lips and she pushed her boot further on the gas pedal.

"Alive, darling, alive. We wish to reach the station alive." Killian's ringed hand reach across his lap and settled on her thigh, squeezing reassuringly. Emma gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and she flashed Killian a short look, before turning a determined gaze back to the road.

"That bastard is going to get what's his. The sooner we take care of that little imp, the sooner we can get back to our quiet moment." Her voice had taken on a hard determined edge to it. Another squeeze of her thigh and Killian puffed out his chest, a sigh of pride escaping his lips. A tight smile crossed his face and he took a deep look at his Swan, before settling his eyes back to the road in front of them. Pulling up to the station moments later, Emma pulled the car into park and shifted in her seat so she was looking at Killian. Grabbing her gloved hand, he brought it to his lips and graced it with a tender kiss.

"Then let's see what he is up to, shall we lass?"

000000000000000000000000

Regina and Snow were already at the station along with an incredibly windswept and haggard looking Ruby and Belle. Snow was rocking a gurgling Neal and Emma felt her ovaries clench with a completely irresistible urge to cuddle her young brother, breaking through the deep unsettling rage that was threatening to boil out of her at any moment. Killian's hand was firmly clasped onto her own and with a quick clench, she felt her angry resolve begin to clear to more level headed. Her instincts were to resort to anger when she felt anything that would leave her vulnerable and the idea of Gold being back in Storybrooke had shaken her.

"Explain." Her clipped voice sounded shrill to her own ears and she hated that she sounded so vulnerable and weak. Belle's eyes were puffy and rimmed red, pink splotches marring her pale skin. A crumbled kleenex was being gripped in one hand, well worn and tattered. Ruby patter her back with a comforting hand and opened her mouth as though she was going to respond to Emma's question.

"Rumple. He's back." Belle's voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Well, yes, we've figured out THAT much." Regina's voice sounded as regal and sarcasm dripped from every word, but Emma could tell that she too was unnerved by the news. David had taken up standing next to Snow, his arm wrapped around his wife and son. His jacket was slung over his desk chair, revealing the double holsters that were strapped to his sides.

Dirty looks from both Emma and Ruby shushed Regina into silence, instead a haughty huff leaving the queen as she sat herself on the corner of Emma's desk.

"I saw him in the mansion on the outskirts of town. I had been camping out there for the last few weeks organizing the library there to bring new books to the town library…and I saw him. He wasn't alone. I barely got out of there before he saw me." Her voice trailed off into a sob.

"Belle said that he had three women with them. They looked to be getting ready for something." Ruby explained in hushed tones, while rubbing Belle's back soothingly.

The rage was back in Emma's chest. Of course he would fucking bring some cronies to do his dirty work. Since when at Gold ever gotten his own hands dirty? How the hell had even gotten back across the town line?

"Did you hear, by chance, what he was up to Belle?" Emma felt Killian tighten his grip on her gloved hand and it had a calming effect on her. Belle brought her eyes up to meet Emma's from the floor and it was then how broken Emma realized she looked. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and mascara ran in trails down her cheeks. Glistening tears left the woman's blue eyes and with a deep breath, she pointed her hand towards Killian.

Emma looked over towards Killian. His stubbled jaw was clenched tightly, jaw tensed in defiance. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed back a deep gulp. To the others, Emma knew that they saw the Captain Hook facade — but to her she saw the fear creep into his blue eyes.

"Him. He wants to make him pay."

000000000000000

:) Reviews are like music to my ears! Let me know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is officially an AU. :) This is such exciting news. I had originally hoped for this to be a short fiction (relatively) but it's sort of taking life of it's own and I'm not sure that it's going to be stopping anytime soon. There is just so much that I want to do with it while I still can play in a world where what I want to happens - happens, ha!

"Him. He wants to make him pay." The hushed tone felt oddly distorted to his own ears as the woman's trembling fingers gestured towards him. He could feel the gazes of everyone in the room upon him and it took every muscle fiber to keep his face stoic. Instinctively he wanted to look towards Swan and comfort her, but he knew that his emotions would be unguarded and betray him.

"I'd like to see the Crocodile try." His attempt at bravado fell flat in the otherwise quiet room. Belle sniffled into her kleenex once more and the Queen scoffed.

"Like hell he will. Who were these women with him?" He could hear the fear and anger dripping from every word and a sense of pride swelled in his chest for a brief moment at Swan's protective nature. Although her voice resonated strongly throughout the small room, her small hand trembled in his own.

"I didn't get a close enough look. I didn't recognize them, so I can't imagine they came over in the last curse."

"We need to go out there and confront them before they execute whatever plan it is they are cooking up out there." Her voice had taken on a hardened, clipped edge to it. A moment of panic seized at Killian's heart, tugging at the emotions that were swirling around his head - was Swan seriously thinking that it was a wise idea to just ambush the Dark One with a sword and no plan when she was with child?

"Who is to say they haven't already thought of a plan? I'm not going to go in there until we know what we are facing." Killian glanced surprised towards the Queen. It wasn't often that the Queen took a backseat approach to warfare, instead often running in a with a fiery hot head. Her attitude had shifted as of late and Killian often wondered if it was truly love between her and Robin - it certainly seemed to be if her attitude was any indication. Shaking his head, Killian clasped Emma's hand once more in a quick sweaty squeeze before dropping her hand and rubbing his fingers across the bridge of his nose. Oh how quickly things became amuck in this leafy little hamlet.

"How do you expect to know his plan, Regina? Bake him an apple bundt cake and ask politely?" Emma growled towards the Queen, whose face lifted in a bemused smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"If he wants me, then perhaps it would be the wisest plan to give the imp what he wants before others are harmed in a vengeful rampage." As soon as the words left his mouth, Killian had known that he had misspoke. Both Dave and Snow's mouths dropped into perfect little o's, the Queen - a look of incredulity, and Emma…oh, he had definitely misspoke.

"Excuse me?" The words were quiet and hushed, her lips barely moving as the words clipped from her mouth. A tiny gust of breathe left her lips and a fiery rage ignited behind her emerald eyes and Killian felt his muscles tense as he braced for her rage, though his mouth betrayed him as the words began to spill out of his mouth.

"Well, darling, it seems the most logical. I'll face him - _alone_ mind you - and take care of this business after all. You have more important things to be concerned about at the moment."

"More important things? More important things? You're out of your mind if you think that we are just going to let you waltz up to that creepy little mansion and sacrifice yourself to a man who RIPPED your heart out of your chest weeks ago!"

"Yes, love, more important things to worry about!" A huff of rage was settling into his chest - he wasn't too sure why it was festering there - but it unsettled him deeply to know that Swan was being so daft about this. Of course she had more important things to worry about - their child, for all the gods sake! The crocodile may be hell bent on vengeance towards Killian, but he'd be damned if hurt Emma and his child. He had once said that he would sacrifice his life only for love and revenge - and it had never been more clear that the love he felt towards Emma and their child was so strong, he knew he could face his fate with no qualms. He would do what needed to be done, isn't that what heroes were all about?

The other occupants of the room watched the two with wide eyes, bouncing between them as they began to hurl words at each other. There was a static electricity in the room coursing with Emma's magic and it seemed as though they had all missed some important detail as the two were arguing.

"STOP. Hook, we aren't going to use you as the sacrificial lamb. We are going to head up that way - together - and confront him. Belle, I think it would be wise if you came with us as well." The Prince's voice cut through.

"Yes, of course." Belle exclaimed, blinking away her tears quickly as she stood up from the desk.

"We will need to go quickly, I think. Our element of surprise is the only thing that we have going for us, so we should use that to our advantage." Shrugging on his leather jacket, David pecked Snow on the lips while cupping her chin in his hand.

"Stay here with Neal and Henry. We got this."

"I know. Be careful." Another kiss and the Prince nodded towards Killian, walking towards the door that led to the parking lot.

"I'm coming with you all too, I might be able to help." Red had had stood up and crossed the station to head towards the doors, with Regina following closely behind.

"For the record, I think this is an unwise decision - but what do I know?" He heard her huff as the door swung shut behind her. Killian turned back towards Emma who stood but a foot away from him, fists still clenched at her sides and her beautiful face marred with red splotches of anger. Tears rimmed her eyes and a pang of guilt erupted in his chest once more that he was the reason for those tears. Forgetting Snow was still standing there, Killian crossed to Emma and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin upon her head. Her body was tense and he knew that she was close to punching him in the face.

"Love, you can't come with us, you know that you can't. I won't allow it." He mumbled into her hair. It smelled of sweet honey and cinnamon and it was the most glorious smell he had ever known in his life. His arm draped down her back as he enveloped her in a passionate kiss, inching his fingers further down to her side — there they were. Grasping the cold metal in his hands, he grasped the keys and cuffs in his hand as he deepened the kiss. Her breath hitched and she stepped back a half step away from him again, bumping into her desk.

"I have the strongest light magic out of anyone here. I'm the savior for Christ's sake. I'm going and you can't stop me. It's my JOB."

_click_

The satisfying click as he wrapped the cuff around her wrist and the second click as he fastened it around the drawer echoed across the room. It was then that he remembered Snow was there at her loud gasp. Avoiding Emma's eyes, he turned towards her mother who stood looking thoroughly confused at what had just happened.

"She is with child. Don't let her go." And with that, without a glance back, Killian strode out of the station, trying to forget the last image of his utterly betrayed Swan that would forever be burned into his retinas. He just hoped that it wouldn't be the last time he ever saw her.


End file.
